Cycles may come in a variety of forms that may be propelled through manual power, machine power, or both. Reconfiguring a cycle to a compact form may be desirable for storage or transportation. The mechanisms that enable reconfiguration, tend to be complex, and operation of the mechanisms may be time consuming. As a result, new approaches to enable reconfiguration are needed.